1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding, and more particularly, to an EMI shielding structure configured to increase a mounting region of a printed circuit board by removing intervals between adjacent shielding regions, and a manufacturing method of the EMI shielding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for mobile devices have rapidly increased in the recent electronic product market, and also, it is continuously demanded that the mobile devices be compacter and lighter to allow users to carry them around more easily. For implementation of the miniaturization and the light-weight of the mobile devices, it is required to have a technology to reduce an individual size of electronic components provided in the mobile devices, as well as a packaging technology to integrate a plurality of circuit devices mounted on a printed circuit board into one package. Specifically, a semiconductor package using a high frequency signal is required to be not only compact, but also equipped with an EMI shielding structure to implement excellent electromagnetic wave interference or electromagnetic durability characteristics.
A related art EMI shielding structure may include a shield can that is formed of a press-processed metallic material and covers circuit devices mounted on a printed circuit board.
When an adjacent shielding region is covered with, and shielded by using the shield can, one shield can is used per shielding region. In this case, the shield cans are disposed at certain intervals when being mounted on the printed circuit board, and side portions of each of the adjacent shield cans are kept at a certain interval. Such interval is a distance that is required to fix each shield can onto the printed circuit board. Accordingly, space for mounting the circuit devices may decrease as much as an interval reserved for installing each of the shield cans adjacent to each other on the printed circuit board increases. Therefore, there may be a problem in which the EMI shielding structure including a related art shield can degrade a high integration rate of the circuit devices.
Further, a related art EMI shielding structure may have a problem of causing increased unit price of a product, due to need for separate press processes in the fabrication of the shield cans and for expensive materials used for the shield cans.